reignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Plague
Synopsis Plague Rocks The Kingdom The new King and Queen of France, Francis and Mary Stuart are plummeted into chaos after the Black Plague ravages the land and creeps inside the castle, threatening lives and the stability of their new rule. Francis finds himself on the wrong side of the quarantined gates, with Lola, as they try to make their way back to safety. New and murderous foes are introduced as nobles grasp for power, pressuring Mary — and Catherine — even as the death count rises. Meanwhile, Kenna and Bash find themselves separated; Kenna’s life endangered as she risks all to save their young ward. Greer is forced to watch Leith move on with a new love and is shocked to realize he’s involved with her fiancé’s daughter. The CW "The plague lands at Court with a vengeance. Not everyone will survive it, among our people as well as a percentage of the regional population.” - Laurie McCarthy The second season begins with Mary and Francis on the throne of a nation burning. France is rocked by the aftereffects of the plague -- a disease that creeps inside the castle walls, taking thousands upon thousands of lives across the land, and ravages the stability of a nation. From the ashes, powerful lords will rise, carrying out personal, religious and political vendettas, taking lives, and tearing at Mary and Francis’s commitment to each other, and their people. Friendships will be tested, loved ones murdered and betrayed. Meanwhile, a mysterious and deadly threat snatches victims from village streets and castle corridors; leaving evidence of savagery that looks like the work of monsters; mythical creatures who are the subject of nightmares, but who walk among us, doing the Devil’s bidding. '- The CW' “We talk about this being the haunted season a lot on the writing staff,” McCarthy said. “They’re people who are born of such privilege, but they’re haunted by their responsibility and they’ve all made choices that have spilled a lot of blood. If you’ve committed a lot of sins, you may be haunted by nightmares or visions.” “When you have people with so much power, they can influence others,” she added. “But when they influence, the outcome can be shocking. And if you have people who are mercurial in these positions of power, they can make enormous things happen and I’m excited about everyone seeing that. This season is going to be just as scary and sweeping and epic, but more complex — and there will be surprising twists and turns.” - Laurie McCarthy The Plague - Spoiler Clip I.png The Plague - Spoiler Clip II.png The Plague - Spoiler Clip III.png The Plague - Spoiler Clip IIII.png Quotes Sebastian: Stay back! I'm surly infected too. Queen Mary: I am the Queen of France. And you are my subject. Queen Catherine: There’s something else you should know: I didn’t want to be me either. But I blame Henry, because being a queen unloved by your king is excruciating — and dangerous. Queen Mary: Henry loved you. Queen Catherine: Some. Once...Not enough. Not the way Francis loves you. Queen Catherine: Don’t let Lola come between you, because you are nothing but a guest in this court without the support of your king. Notes Trivia * Filming for the episode began July 7th, and the episode title was announced June 9, 2014. Both were released by the writers on twitter. * Toby Regbo said that he will be wearing his father's crown in the first episode, however it's to big for him and needs to be re-sized to fit around his ears. * Screencaps from the trailer for Season Two The Plague Images.png The Plague Images 2.png The Plague Images 3.png The Plague Images 4.png The Plague Images 5.png The Plague Images 6.png The Plague Images 7.png The Plague Images 8.png The Plague Images 9.png The Plague Images 10.png The Plague Images 11.png The Plague Images 12.png The Plague Images 13.png The Plague Images 14.png The Plague Images 15.png The Plague Images 16.png The Plague Images 17.png The Plague Images 18.png The Plague Images 19.png The Plague Images 20.png The Plague Images 21.png The Plague Images 22.png The Plague Images 23.png Historical Notes Characters * The cast for this episode has not been confirmed. * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Kinross |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | Conde | |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Narcisse | Craig Parker | |- | Michael Therriault | colspan="2" | Lord Castleroy |- |- | Sarah Winter | colspan="2" | Yvette Castleroy |- | Lucius Hoyos | colspan="2" | Pascal |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Ella Ballentine | colspan="2" | Little Girl |- | Rafferty Blumberg | colspan="2" | George |- | Jason Gray | colspan="2" | Ignorant Noble |- | Kjartan Hewitt | colspan="2" | Eduard |- | Jayme Desjardins | colspan="2" | Plague Victim Videos Category:Episode Category:Season 2 Category:New Pages